


Just For Us

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura steal a moment alone together before he has to leave on his journey. She wants to make sure he never forgets just how much she loves him.





	Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait, don't tell me... Did they elope?" - Fai

Syaoran could feel his heart racing in his chest as he made hiw way through the familiar halls in the castle of Clow. Sakura had asked him to meet her after everyone went to bed, claiming she had a little surprise for him before he was to leave in the morning. Knowing her, it could really be anything, so he didn't really know what to expect.

He knocked quietly on her bedroom door and it was only a moment before she answered and his breath caught in his throat. She was dressed not in her night clothes like he had been expecting, but a simple yet comfortable looking white dress, a band of white flowers in her hair.

She smiled softly at him and her eyes lit up at the faint flush creeping along his cheeks, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall and down a lesser used hallway.

"Princess! Where are we going?" he asked, being sure to keep his voice down and keeping pace with her easily.

She just smiled softly, a little bashful but there was an excited glimmer in her eyes that he couldn't help but mirror. He wouldn't push her for answers, he'd find out soon enough after all. They hurried through the halls quietly for several minutes before she slowed and led him into a small room.

He blinked in surprise at the candles that were lit and Yukito was sitting there, flipping idly through a small book. He gently pulled his hand from hers and looked between the two, confused as to what was going on. "Sakura.. What's going on?"

Sakura bit her lip, dropping her head shyly. stepping forward to take his hands. "Syaoran.. I know this may seem sudden, but you're leaving in the morning and I don't know when I'll see you again and… and I love you and I want to be with you… I know we can't get married, not right now at least, but Yukito has agreed to perform a commitment ceremony that will bind us together, no matter the distance."

Syaoran blinked, surprise and complete and utter adoration for his princess twisting sharp and strong in his chest. Doing something like this.. wasn't something he had even considered and he was thrilled that she had put so much thought into their future.

His thoughts went briefly towards their companions and how much they, or at least Fai, would want to be here for this, but thinking back, he knew that the two had retired early for the night, wanting to take advantage of their last of uninterrupted peace before they had to leave and would then they'd have to share a room, all three of them. So he'd leave them alone, and a small part of him didn't want to share this with them anyway, wanting to be just a little be greedy and selfish for once.

He gave her hands a soft squeeze, eyes and smile soft and he took a little step closer. "Sakura… I love you too, more than anything in this life. Nothing would make me happier than doing this with you."

Sakura's whole face lit up with her smile and she turned to look at Yukito, who had a soft smile on his face as he stood, and he flipped through his book to the right page as the two moved closer. Touya wouldn't be happy about this, they all knew that, but once it was done,, it was done, and there would be nothing he could do.


End file.
